Necesita vida, risas… ¡Y un gato!
by LoonyWildLife
Summary: Este fic... trata de un personaje inventado pero ambientado en la trama de Harry Potter. Está basado en mi personaje de twitter rol. Solo la trama de Violet es mia, el resto, como siempre pertenece a J.K Rowling.


**¡Hola! Esto que os traigo es un fic que le quiero dedicar a mi querida y adorada amiga Irene por ser una de las más maravillosas personas que he conocido dentro de twitter rol. Es un minific sobre nuestros personajes en el rol. Los personajes de Violet y Rose son inventados, pero no el marco, es decir, el resto de nombres (dígase Slytherin, Hufflepuf) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Espero que os entretenga o… ¡algo! Ya volveré con algo mejor. **

**Necesita vida, risas… ¡Y un gato!**

Violet Barrow era una joven ex miembro de Slytherin. Siempre fue alumna modelo. Prefecta de su promoción y el ojito derecho de todos los profesores. Descendiente de una familia adinerada de sangre pura. La hija perfecta. La hija modelo. La hija que se quedó en casa aun cuando su hermana se escapó debido a un arrebato infantil. Pero ante todo adoraba a su familia. Y adoraba aún más a su hermana pequeña. Se fue a buscarla por medio país aún a sabiendas de que si se iba perdería su recién adquirido empleo en el Ministerio de Magia. Le daba completamente igual. Solo quería recuperar a su hermana.

Un año de infructuosa búsqueda le hicieron dar de nuevo con sus pies en la mansión familiar. Pero lo que se encontró al volver era peor que el infierno. Su padre agonizaba en cama y tardó menos de tres semanas en morir. Su madre le seguiría semanas después. Se aisló, se recluyó en la enorme mansión, despidió a patadas a los elfos domésticos y al jardinero que se encargaba de las hectáreas de terreno de la familia Barrow. Estaba sola.

Pasaba sus días sentada en el enorme sofá de cuero negro delante de la chimenea, observando crepitar las llamas desde que nacían hasta que morían tiempo después. Pronto se dio cuenta de que las bebidas del mueble bar necesitaban ser repuestas con cada vez más frecuencia. Enajenada, alcoholizada y loca de pena, soledad y rabia. Odiaba a sus padres por irse y dejarla sola. Odiaba a su hermana por haberse largado sin haber tenido en cuenta su opinión. Los odiaba a todos.

Pasó en ese estado más de seis meses, hasta que una mañana se levantó y decidió que los días de desidia y abulia se acabaron. Que el whisky con hielo no iba a ser un hobbie nunca más. Se puso manos a la obra y durante semanas dedicó sus esfuerzos y sus pensamientos a sacar a delante la enorme mansión. Aireó habitaciones, barrió y fregó los suelos, lavó sábanas y adecentó la polvorienta biblioteca. Pero su tarea favorita era el jardín. Cuidó ese jardín como si de su vida se tratase y pronto, las enormes acacias, los fresnos, los sauces, los rosales y arbustos volvieron a ser lo que eran. Las fuentes volvían a echar agua limpia.

Guardó su varita mientras sonreía con suficiencia. Claro estaba que no había hecho todas esas labores a mano. ¿Por qué si no era una bruja? ¡JA! La mansión lucía mejor que en sus momentos de esplendor y eso era algo que le agradaba. Pero seguía estando sola. Sola en aquel enorme caserón de cuatro plantas y más de treinta dormitorios. Fue entonces, como si el destino le gastara una broma o quién podría saber, cuando le llegó una carta. Una pequeña lechuza parda picoteó su ventana. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y el vaso de whisky al lado de este y se levantó a abrir el enorme ventanal del salón de la chimenea. La lechuza entró escopetada en la habitación y se posó sobre el brazo del sofá. Violet cogió una de las golosinas de lechuza que guardaba en el armario del salón y se acercó al animalito.

-Veamos qué tienes para mí, pequeña…- le ofreció la golosina al animal y mientras esta estaba ocupada engullendo le desató la carta de la pata.

-Quédate por aquí, tendré que responder…- el ave ululó.

Violet, por su parte se sentó en el sofá y abrió el pergamino.

La caligrafía era femenina y sofisticada y Violet la reconoció. Resopló una risa entre dientes. Rose Zeller. Rose era de esas muchachas que siempre sonreía a todo el mundo. Una Hufflepuff sin precedentes, y Violet o entendía por qué el estúpido sombrero había colocado a esa muchacha en Hufflepuff. En opinión de Violet todos los Hufflepuff siempre fueron mediocres. Pero Rose no. Rose era distinta. Rose tenía algo que a Violet siempre le llamó la atención. No sabría decir qué era. En Hogwarts tuvieron buena relación, Violet iba un par de cursos por delante de ella, de modo que desde que se conocieron en la biblioteca Violet ayudaba a la muchacha con los trabajos y a preparar los exámenes. Pasaron juntas algún que otro recreo y quedaron juntas en Hogsmeade en alguna que otra salida. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica al recordarlo. Leyó la nota:

_Hola Vi:_

Volvió a sonreír. En Hogwarts, Rose era la única que podía llamar Vi a Violet. Violet no lo aguantaba de nadie más. Siguió leyendo:

"_Hola Vi:_

_Acabo de enterarme de que has vuelto al país después de un año sabático. Puede que me haya enterado tarde, pero ya sabes. Lo he oído a un fulano que se lo dijo a otro y, bueno… El caso. Me gustaría mucho volver a verte. ¿Te parece bien mañana a las cinco en las Tres Escobas como en los viejos tiempos?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Rose."_

Cogió una pluma del escritorio del fondo del salón y escribió una sencilla contestación a la vuelta del papel:

"_Hola Rose:_

_Claro que me encantaría volver a verte. Las cinco es una hora perfecta. Allí nos vemos. _

_Un abrazo._

_Vi."_

A las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, Violet estaba en la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas". Envuelta en su enorme abrigo negro y sus guantes de piel. Con su gorro calado hasta las cejas, pues a pesar de ser Septiembre se había levantado un frío invernal. Se entretenía mirando el vaho que se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba tan centrada en las formas que adquiría aquella pequeña neblina que se sorprendió cuando aquella voz alegre la llamó.

-¿Vi? ¿Violet Barrow?- Violet se giró al oir su nombre. Observó a la risueña muchacha que en ese momento se lanzaba a abrazarla cariñosamente. La joven Barrow correspondió su abrazo de buena gana- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué guapa estás!

Violet se ruborizó ligeramente. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos. No desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo antes de su reclusión voluntaria.

-Tú también estás fantástica, Rose- dijo con una media sonrisa- Entremos, hace algo de frío.

-Bueno, ¿qué es de tu vida? ¡Hace tanto que no sé de ti!- Preguntó la joven ex Hufflepuff con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Resoplé un instante.

-Mi vida… Se fue al completo infierno- dije sombría y bebí un gran trago de whisky de fuego.

-¿Y eso?- Rose tragó saliva.

-¿Te enumero por orden cronológico o alfabético?

Aquello hizo reir a Rose. La miró con una ceja enarcada. Rose era asi, se reía de cosas de las que nadie se reiría. Encontraba siempre algo gracioso: la entonación, la expresión a la hora de decir las cosas o simplemente el contenido. Por ello, Violet no le dio importancia. No más de la necesaria. Conocía a Rose hace varios años. Ella era así.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? Mi hermana se escapó de casa por culpa de mis padres cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años. Mandé a la mierda mi puesto en el Ministerio de Magia cuando me decidí a ir a buscarla. Después de un año de buscarla por cada recoveco del país sin obtener resultado alguno volví a casa solo para encontrarme con que mi padre estaba moribundo. No tardaron en morir. Ambos. Desde entonces vivo sola en la mansión. Tomé el whisky por hobbie. Pero me rehice y aquí estoy. Actualmente soy la perfecta ama de casa.

-Nunca he estado en tu mansión.

-Es enorme. Un enorme caserón vacío. Una cáscara vacía.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-Necesita algo de vida.

-Necesita risas- Violet esbozó una sonrisa.

-Un lavado de cara.

-Gente que pulule por los pasillos…

-¡Y un gato!- exclamó Rose.

Violet la miró alzando las cejas y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada – Un gato, sí.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-Oye…- dijo la joven Barrow sin saber exactamente por qué. Quizás por la necesidad de contacto con otro ser humano. Quizás por su negativa a permanecer más tiempo sola… No supo por qué exactamente- ¿Dónde te hospedas?

Rose miró su vaso con un suspiro resignado.

-En una habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Patético, ya lo sé.

Violet la miró sonriendo.

-Creo que ya no.

-No te entiendo.

-Quiero decir… Está claro que necesitas un sitio mejor donde vivir. Y yo necesito vida y alegría en mis días…

-¿Estás proponiendo que…?- No acabó su frase y se levantó para estrechar a Violet en un efusivo abrazo- Sí. Sí. Sí. Mil veces sí.

Y desde ese momento, la vida de Violet se convirtió en un jaleo constante de risas, gofres a deshora, un gato, un lobo, y peleas en la nieve hasta acabar tirada en el suelo sin poder parar de reir. Pero esas son otras historias y serán contadas en otro momento.


End file.
